Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system (e.g., a 360V HV battery system) may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). For example, an HV rechargeable energy storage system (“ESS”) included in a vehicle may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle.
Understanding how performance of a battery system may degrade overtime and/or through use may improve battery system life-cycling modeling and/or state estimation techniques. Performance degradation in a battery system may be caused by calendar-life degradation (i.e., calendric) and/or cycle-life degradation (i.e., cyclic) of the system. Conventional methods for determining battery system performance degradation may involve extensive testing of the battery system requiring testing and analysis at a variety of battery system operating temperatures. Such testing may be expensive, may involve significant investments in time, and may be difficult to use in connection with state estimation methods during real-time operation of the battery system.